


Ave

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Co created by Jan Bottiglieri.A short limerick style poem.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 2





	Ave

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please do not reuse or repost without permission.

I once knew a girl who was elegant  
Her features were heaven sent  
Her eyes shone like pearls  
She had coppery curls   
A necklace of string a tribute meant


End file.
